guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Antoine Loisel
brouillon Antoine Loisel thumb|260px|Loisel suit les cours de Ramus, dont il reste l'ami et est le légataire universel. Antoine Loisel, ou Loysel, ou L'Oisel signe Antonius Loisellus, Oiselus, Oiselius ou, plus rarement Loyselius''Garand Monique-Cécile. ''Un manuscrit d'auteur de Raoul Glaber?. In: Scriptorium, Tome 37 n°1, 1983. pp. 5-28.. Il naît à Beauvais, rue au Croc, paroisse Saint-Sauveur, le 16 février 1536, et meurt le 28 avril 1617[http://gallica.bnf.fr/anthologie/notices/01496.htm Notice de Institutes coutumières, manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes du droit coutumier & plus ordinaire de la France], à Paris. Il est enterré en l'église Saint-Jean en Grève, à Paris, où se voie longtemps son épitaphe. Antoine Loysel est un membre de la Famille Loisel, le dernier de douze enfants. A treize ans, au collège de Presle, il suit les cours de Ramus, dont il reste l'ami et est le légataire universel. Puis, ses humanités terminées, il se rend à Toulouse où, captivé par la science et l'éloquence de Cujas, il s'attache à ce maître et l'accompagne à Cahors, à Bourges, à Valence et enfin à Paris, où il est reçu avocat au Parlement''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894., en février 1560. Ses débuts sont si brillants, qu'après sa troisième plaidoirie, l'avocat général Dumesnil lui offre la main de sa nièce, le 2 août 1563, Marie Goulas, et le fait nommer substitut du procureur général''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894., en 1564. Les positions en vue conviennent peu à cet homme d'étude et de travail paisible, qui se plait aux occupations demandant, le calme. Il devient le conseil de plusieurs grands personnages, notamment de la reine Catherine de Médicis et des ducs d'Alençon et d'Anjou, frère du roi Henri III''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Il est aussi le conseiller de la maison de Montmorency et du chapitre de Notre-Dame de Paris. En 1581, son ami intime Pierre Pithou, condisciple aux cours de Cujas, étant procureur général en Guyenne, il y devient avocat général et est vivement loué par Montaigne, alors maire de Bordeaux, à cause du discours qu'il prononce lors de l'ouverture de la session dans celte ville''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Comme Pithou, Antoine est grand collectionneur de manuscritsGarand Monique-Cécile. Un manuscrit d'auteur de Raoul Glaber?. In: Scriptorium, Tome 37 n°1, 1983. pp. 5-28.. Redevenu simple avocat, Loisel se charge des affaires de l'ordre de Malte et celles de la maison de Longueville''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Par ordre de Henri IV, encore avec Pithou, il réorganise le Parlement de Tours''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. C'est lui qui détermine la ville de Beauvais à reconnaître l'autorité d'Henri IV. Loisel termine sa carrière en tant que procureur général près la Chambre de justice de Limoges. C'est jurisconsulte resté célèbre parmi les juristes pour avoir collecté les principes généraux de l'ancien droit coutumier français. C'est le premier historien du barreau''Antoine Loisel et son temps (1536-1617), Demasure, Armand (1847-1885). E. Thorin (Paris) 1876.. Loisel est un bon adepte du ''mos Gallicus, méthode des humanistes, mais la pratique va l'éloigner de l'étude du droit Romain et de l'Histoire. Il est politiquement un défenseur du Roi et des pouvoirs du Roi et va donc estimer qu'il faut que le droit soit celui du royaume. Il parle d'abord d'un droit Français avant de parler d'un Droit Universel de notre Royaume. Il estime que les coutumes soient enfin réduites à la conformité, raison d'une seule loi. Il en tire son œuvre Institutes coutumières, en 1607, dont la forme est romaine et le fond coutumier. Loisel va mettre 40 ans pour ce recueil de 958 maximes. C'est l'expression du droit Français dans une forme élégante. C'est ainsi qu'il fixe les bases du Droit Français en fusionnant les règles de nombreuses coutumes et de Droit Romain. Il est effectivement l'auteur de beaucoup d'ouvrages appréciés. Loisel apparaît comme un des grands acteurs de cette œuvre de régénération et d'enfantement de nos institutions nouvelles qu'est la Renaissance''Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc...'' / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne.. Antoine Loisel est anobli pour ses services importants le 13 février 1585, et son anoblissement est confirmé par Lettres du 26 décembre 1601. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Ses parents . Antoine Loisel est le fils de Jean Loisel (ca 1490 - 1557), né à Beauvais vers 1490. Il est écuyer, échevin en 1538 et conseiller du roi élu en l'élection de Beauvais, marchand, bourgeois de Beauvais. Il est tué à la bataille de Saint-Quentin, le 10 août 1557, une victoire espagnole sur la France. Sa mère est Catherine d'Auvergne (ca 1500 - 1575), fille de Nicolas d'Auvergne, Sieur d'Authueil, duquel il est faićt mếtion au procez verbal de la coustume de SenlisMémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis , par M. Antoine L'Oisel, Loisel, Antoine (1536-1617). S. Thiboust (Paris) : 1617.. Son oncle maternel est Jean d'Auvergne, lieutenant général de Pontoise, dont les petits-enfants sont confirmés nobles''Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis, par M. Antoine L'Oisel'', Loisel, Antoine (1536-1617). S. Thiboust (Paris) : 1617.. Sa soeur, Marguerite est mariée à Pierre de Sailly, seigneur de la Motte-sous-Grez, lieutenant général de Senlis, charge dont hérite un de ses fils, Philippe[http://www.bmsenlis.com/data/pdf/shas/1899/shas_1899_1-18.pdf UNE FAMILLE DE LIEUTENANTS GÉNÉRAUX AU BAILLAGE DE SENLIS AU XXVIe ET XVIIe SIÈCLES LES LOISEL]. Les Dauvergne sont une famille de bourgeois de Beauvais qui achète un fief. Mais il s'allie aux d'Authueil et hérite de cette terre. Cette famille est de longue date présente en Picardie, car en 1104, Hugues d’Auteuil et sa femme Hildegarde font à l’abbaye Saint Quentin de Beauvais donation d’une terre à une demi-lieue d’Auteuil. Jean Loysel et Catherine Dauvergne sont inhumés l'un et l'autre aux Cordeliers où se voie pendant très longtemps leur épitaphe. Jean Loysel et Catherine Dauvergne sont mariés en 1518, et ont plusieurs enfants qui meurent jeunes. Parmi ceux qui survivent, il faut citer: : Claude Loisel de Flambermont (ca 1520 - 1568) est à Beauvais paroisse Saint-Sauveur. Écuyer, il est élu en l'Election de Beauvais, seigneur de Flambermont et de Senéfontaine. , Il est inhumé aux Cordeliers auprès de son père et de sa mère. Son frère Antoine leur fait faire l'épitaphe. Il épouse vers 1544 Nicole de Nully, fille de Pierre de Nully (1488 - 1549), maire de Beauvais en 1543, et Marguerite Poquelin. Elle est encore marraine de son petit-fils Claude le 14 décembre 1580, paroisse Sainte-Geneviève à Senlis. : Philippe Loisel (1524 - 1596) est pourvu de la charge de Lieutenant général au baillage de Senlis en 1558, et c'est à l'assemblée générale de l'Hôtel de Ville du 23 octobre qu'on le voit présider pour la première fois. Quatre Loisel occupent successivement à Senlis la charge de Lieutenant général au baillage de 1558 et 1673. Il est aussi Conseiller et Maître des requêtes ordinaire du Duc d'Anjou, frère unique du Roi[http://www.bmsenlis.com/data/pdf/shas/1899/shas_1899_1-18.pdf UNE FAMILLE DE LIEUTENANTS GÉNÉRAUX AU BAILLAGE DE SENLIS AUX XVIe ET XVIIe SIÈCLE S. : LES LOISEL]. 2° Philippe Loisel, lieutenant général et président au présidial de Senlis, qui laissa plusieurs enfants, entre autres: A. Jacques Loisel, lieutenant de Compiègne; B. Claude Loisel, lieutenant général et président à Senlis, puis président en la Cour des aides, et enfin conseiller d'Etat; C. Philippe Loisel, qui fut, après Jacques, son frère, président à Senlis; r Marguerite Loisel, religieuse et abbesse du Pantliémonl; 4° Et deux autres filles qui furent mariées, l'une à M. Clément, et l'autre au sieur Patin. 6° Antoine Loisel, A. Claude Loisel, élu à Beauvais, seigneur de Flambermont, père de: A A. Net Loisel, président en l'élection de Senlis; 2° Philippe Loisel, lieutenant général et président au présidial de Senlis, qui laissa plusieurs enfants, entre autres: A. Jacques Loisel, lieutenant de Compiègne; B. Claude Loisel, lieutenant général et président à Senlis, puis président en la Cour des aides, et enfin conseiller d'Etat; C. Philippe Loiskl, qui fut, après Jacques, son frère, président à Senlis; * * * * * * * * * * Ses ancêtres . Leurs terres et blasons . Seigneurs de Quévremont, de Flambermont, d'Exonviller... XVe, XVIe et XVIIe siècle, d'après : Les Mémoires du pays, ville de Beauvais et Beauvaisis, par Antoine Loisel, Les manuscrits d'afforty, Les registres de l’état-civil ancien de Senlis, les dossiers manuscrits de la Bibliothèque Nationale : Cabinet de d'Hozier, v. 24, Carrés de d'Hozier, v Dossiers bleus. Les armes des Loisel sont soit : : De gueules, à un chevron d'or, accompagné en chef de deux oiseaux d'argent affrontés, et en pointe d'un lévrier courant du même accolé et bouclé d'or, en Picardie, Île-de-France, Bretagne''Armorial Général'', généralité d'Amiens, folio 479.Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe, Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.. Soit : : D'azur à l'oiseau d'argent becqué et de membres de gueules, perché sur un écot d'or et tenant en son bec un rameau d'or, dans le Beauvaisis. Ou bien encore : : D'argent, à trois merlettes de sable posées deux et une, selon Warren, Jougla de Morenas, André Frantzen et des ouvrages d'histoire locale''Les maisons canoniales du chapitre de Beauvais et leurs possesseurs'', Librairie de Mme Veuve Pineau, 1870. ou dans le procès-verbal, en 1770, des preuves de la noblesse de René-Julien Loaisel de la Villedeneu, agréé par le roi pour être admis au nombre des gentilshommes que Sa Majesté fait élever dans le collège royal de la Flèche. * * * * * Généalogie descendante . .]] Antoine Loisel voit le jour au sein d'une famille bourgeoise, où la vertu est traditionnelleLes hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc... / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne.. Dans l'abrégé de sa vie, publié en tète de Mémoires du Pays, Ville de Beauvais, et Beauvaisis, nous voyons que sa famille est l'une des plus anciennes de la Picardie, qu'elle occupe des fonctions de magistrature très élevées, et, qu'enfin, elle s'est toujours alliée noblement''Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe'', Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.. Mais elle est originaire du diocèse de Bayeux, comme le montre la biographie de Jean Avis Loysel, premier doyen de la Faculté de médecine de Paris qui est membre de cette famille''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640.. La Famille Loisel se divisent de son temps en plusieurs branches''Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe'', Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.. ¤.1. Antoine Loisel est peut-être le descendant d'Hugues Loisel (ca 1160 - après 1218), chevalier, qui confirme, en 1218, les donations faites à [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbaye_Notre-Dame_de_Barbery Barberie], par Robert Joubert, dans la Varende ou garenne de QuillyVolume 1 de Extrait des chartes: et autres actes normands ou anglo-normands, qui se trouvent dans les archives du Calvados ... Accompagnés d'un atlas in 4o. contenant 500 sceaux ou contresceaux dessinés et mis en ordre, Léchaudé d'Anisy, Chez l'auteur, 1834.. L’abbaye Notre-Dame de Barbery est une ancienne abbaye cistercienne, du diocèse de Bayeux. ¤.2. Thomas Loisel (ca 1190 - après 1232), du consentement de Thomas, évêque de Bayeux, donne à l'église Notre-Dame de cette ville, en l'année 1232, le tennement situé près du nouveau moulia de Lévêque, ainsi que quatorze boisseaux de froment de rente, mesure de Cerisy, afin de célébrer dans ladite église une messe pour l’âme de Gautier Pijon, chanoine de Bayeux. Cette charte est revêtue de son sceau. (Planche 18, fig. 36.) ¤.3. Thomas II Loisel (ca 1230 - après 1316) marié à Beatrix. En outre de détails biographiques fort intéressants, Antoine Loisel dans Mémoires du Pays, Ville de Beauvais, et Beauvaisis fournit la généalogie de sa famille, et la rétablit de la manière suivante, à partir de : ¤.5. N Loisel (vivant au XIVe siècle), de Bayeux (Normandie)Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age, Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640., père de : : ¤ Thomas III Avis Loisel (ca 1360 - après 1431), oncle du médecin Jean Avis est bachelier de la Faculté do Paris. Il est du nombre des bacheliers qui écrivirent en 1387 contre Jean de Monteson en faveur do l'Immaculée Conception comme nous l'apprend Jean de Launoy. Il est député au Concile de Bâle 51431°. Il écrit sur ce Concile. Son manuscrit est d'abord dans la bibliothèque des Carmes de la place Maubert, puis il passe dans la bibliothèque du Roy''Antoine Loisel et son temps (1536 - 1617). Discours prononcé le jeudi 2 décembre 1875, à l'ouverture de la conférence Paillet'', par Demasure, Armand, 1848-1885 ; Ordre des avocats à la cour d'appel, Paris 1876.. ¤.6. Robert Loisel (ca 1360 - après 1420), originaire de Normandie''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640. est, en 1403, élu par le roi sur le fait des aides ordinoires pour la guerre à Mantes (Titre original aux archives de la famille)Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe, Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.. Il donne quittance, en 1411, pour sa peine et desserte d’un an (d'une St-Michel à l'autre), de la somme de 100 s. t. valant, à la puissance actuelle de l’argent. 220 fr''Revue des travaux et comptes rendus de ses séances, Volume 97, Académie des sciences morales et politiques, Librarie Sirey, 1872.. Il a pour fils : : ¤ Jean ''Avis Loisel (ca 1420 - 1501), originaire du diocèse de Bayeux ; il appartient donc à la nation normande de l'Université de Paris. En 1451, Jean Avis ou Loisel, candidat à la maîtrise, expose à la Faculté qu'il lui manque cinq mois de stage pour obtenir ce degré, mais qu'il peut justifier de trois ans d'études dans une autre Université. La Faculté l'admet, par faveur, à faire compter ces trois années pour cinq mois d'études parisiennes, mais à condition : quod de cetero ipse magister singulis annis circa festum Nativitatis, dabit facultati unum almanach magnum et unum parvumCommentarii Facult. med. Paris. Reg. 2, f° 108.. Vingt ans plus tard il est élu doyen de la faculté de médecine de Paris, en 1470 et 1471. Cet Avis se mêle d'astrologie et est médecin ordinaire des premiers Valois. Le 5 juillet 1501, Jean Avis (ou Loisel), doyen de la Faculté de médecine de Paris, médecin de Charles VIII, meurt et est enterré à Saint-Séverin, après quarante-quatre années de régence, et emportant les regrets unanimes d'une Ecole qu'il a illustrée par son savoir et sa probité. Sa femme, Catherine Formet, ne lui a pas donné moins de dix-huit enfants, selon l'épitaphe gravée à leur décès dans l'église Saint-Séverin, sur une pierre tombale qui recouvre les restes des féconds époux. De Catherine Formet il a entre autres : Jean II Avis Loisel (ca 1450 - après 1506), maître régent de la faculté de médecine de Paris et Denys Avis Loisel (ca 1450 - après 1510), maître des requêtes du roi. Thierry Le Cirier, doyen de la faculté de médecine de Paris, marié à Marie Avis Loisel, l'appelle son beau-père''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640.. : ¤ Hervé Avis Loisel est licencié en médecine et se mêle, comme son frère, d'astrologie''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640.. ¤.7. Robert II Loisel (ca 1390 - après 1420), originaire de Mantes, est marchand. Antoine Loisel le dit bourgeois de Beauvais à la fin de sa vie''Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis, par M. Antoine L'Oisel'', Loisel, Antoine (1536-1617). S. Thiboust (Paris) : 1617., rue au Croc ou des Flageots (paroisse Saint-Sauveur), à l'Aigle-d'Or. Il a pour fils : ¤.8. Pierre Loisel (ca 1420 - après 1465) est marchand, bourgeois de Beauvais[http://www.bmsenlis.com/data/pdf/shas/1899/shas_1899_1-18.pdf UNE FAMILLE DE LIEUTENANTS GÉNÉRAUX AU BAILLAGE DE SENLIS AU XXVIe ET XVIIe SIÈCLES LES LOISEL]. Pierre Loisel, habite à Beauvais, rue au Croc''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640.. Il est père de : : ¤ Jean III Avis Loisel (ca 1460 - 1522 ou 27), natif de la rue au Croc à Beauvais, est docteur en médecine de la Faculté de Paris. Ce savant latinise son nom, et se fait appeler Avis, comme les trois premiers docteurs de sa famille. C'est un médecin français du XVe siècle et du XVIe siècle. Il devient régent de la Faculté de médecine de Paris en 1498 et doyen de la Faculté de médecine de Paris en 1504, 1505 et 1506''Dictionnaire Biographique Des Medecins en France Au Moyen Age'', Volume 35 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des hautes études médiévales et modernes, Danielle Jacquart, Librairie Droz, 1979. ISBN 260004664X, 9782600046640.. [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Avis_Loysel Jean III Avis Loisel] est premier médecin des rois Louis XII (1498 - 1515) et François Ier (1515 - 1547). Louis XII (1498 - 1515) le nomme maître et administrateur, par vacance en régale, de la Maladrerie de Saint-Lazare de Beauvais de 1503 à 1519. Loisel est médecin des boursiers du collège de Cluny. C'est lui qui, le premier, fait accorder aux médecins ondinaires des rois et princes du sang le privilège d"exercer leur art dans Paris, même s'ils ne sont point docteurs. Sur ce Jean Avis on peut consulter les manuscrits du Docteur Chereau, déposés à la Bibliothèque de l'Histoire de la Ville de Paris, rue de Sévigné. L'on peut aussi se reporter au volume n° 32354 du Cabinet des Manuscrits de la Bibliothèque Nationale. Familles Parisiennes, article Loisel. Ce personnage a auprès des dames une célébrité de galanterie peu ordinaire. C'est de lui que le Sieur Brantôme parle dans ses mémoires, et Rabelais dans son Pantagruel. C'est lui qui après avoir caressé une femme (Dame) onze fois de suite, lui demande excuses de ce qu'il n'a pas fait davantage, à cause qu'il a pris une médecine ce jour là''Origine des Anciennes Familles de Paris'', note marginale F.F.32354.. : ¤ Madeleine Loisel, mariée à Louis de Béthencourt, seigneur de Hondainville, près Mouy, dont la fille l’apporte en mariage à Claude de Rieux. Antoine parle de descendants, des gentilshommes avec lesquels nous cousinons. ¤.9. Nicolas Loisel (ca 1455 - 1535) est échevin de Beauvais en 1512[http://www.bmsenlis.com/data/pdf/shas/1899/shas_1899_1-18.pdf UNE FAMILLE DE LIEUTENANTS GÉNÉRAUX AU BAILLAGE DE SENLIS AU XXVIe ET XVIIe SIÈCLES LES LOISEL]. Il hérite des biens considérables que lui laisse son frère, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Avis_Loysel Jean III Avis Loisel], et en secondes noces de Marie Walon (ca 1470 - 1535) a 12 enfants. Loisel connaît son grand père et sa grand mère et douze de leurs enfants vivants. Son père est l'aîné, à l'exception de ceux qui sont religieux''Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc...'' / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne.. Ce dévot est inhumé aux Cordeliers à Beauvais. Nicolas Loisel est le père de : : ¤ Jean Loisel, écuyer, qui suit. : ¤ Lucien, marié à Pontoise, arrière-grand-père de Marguerite Loysel, veuve de Maistre Nicolas Germain. : ¤ Marguerite Loisel est religieuse et abbesse du Penthemont. : ¤ Huguette Loisel Mariée avec Martin Clément : ¤ Marie Loisel mariée avec Nicolas Patin : ¤ Nicolas II, Receveur des Comtés et Évêché de Beauvais, marié à Beauvais avec Anne Docor, puis Marguerite de Nully, dont Anne mariée avec Nicolas des Essars, élu en l'élection de Beauvais. Il est pair en 1560. : ¤ [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Loysel_(pr%C3%A9dicateur) Jacques Loisel dit Père Avis] est né à Beauvais, après 1490. Il est le neveu de [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Avis_Loysel Jean III Avis Loisel] et l'oncle d'Antoine Loisel. Il devient maître ès arts, régent à Paris et docteur en théologie. Puis il est Père cordelier (ordre mineur franciscain), à Beauvais. Ce Loisel gagne une grande réputation en tant que prédicateur et par ses bonnes œuvres. : ¤ Pierre II Loisel (ca 1500 - 1587) est marchand tanneur, seigneur de Quévremont et du prieuré d'Auteuil, pair en 1544. Il est maire de 1560 à 1565''Beauvais hier et aujourd'hui'', Robert Lemaire, Horvath, 1986., puis pour trois années en 1569Archives historiques et ecclésiastiques de la Picardie et de l'Artois, Paul Roger p. 157.. Pierre Loisel, en 1560, établit une tannerie à l'Aigle d'or. Par contrat du 8 octobre 1570, il fonde une distribution de 22 gâteaux, pour tirer les Rois à la mairie, la veille de l’Épiphanie. Mort le 17 février 1587, il est enterré aux Cordeliers, dont il est le père temporel''Dictionnaire topographique, statistique, historique, administratif, commercial et industriel des villes, bourgs et communes du département de l'Oise'', Victor Tremblay, chez E. Tremblay, 1846.. Le fief à Quévremont est tenu par Pierre Loisel, seigneur de Quévremont, en arrière-fief de Louis de Torcy à cause de son fief de Viverel. Il se marie à Beauvais avec Simone Paumart, fille de Jean, Prévôt d'Angy. : ¤ Antoine Loisel, Prêtre, chanoine de la cathédrale de Beauvais : ¤ Claude Loisel, Prieur du Couvent de la Chaise. : ¤ Angadresme Loisel mariée à Antoine Bourrée, parents de Jean Conseiller en élection de Beauvais. : ¤ Marie Angadresme Loisel mariée à Pierre Cantarel, maire de Beauvais en 1553. ¤.10. Jean Loisel, écuyer, marié à Catherine d'Auvergne (voir sous-chapitre : Ses parents) * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . Antoine Loysel fait ses premières études à Beauvais. La réputation de son grand oncle, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Avis_Loysel Jean III Avis Loisel] est si grande qu'elle inspire à Antoine Loisel le désir d'être médecin et un goût pour la médecine qu'il conserve toute sa vie''Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc...'' / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne Éditeur : A Desjardins (Beauvais) 1858-1864.. Son père ne le veut pas et l’amène à Paris pour le confier aux soins de Ramus, alors principal du collège de Presle. Par bonheur, à Toulouse, où son père l'envoie, Loysel rencontre Cujas, et ce maître, c'est l'élève qui nous l'avoue : : fut cause qu'il ne quitta point la science du droict, dont les autres docteurs « le degoustoient à cause de leurs barbaries, luy te conseillant d'estudier bien ses lnstitutes en les conférant avec le Théophile grec, ce qui luy dessilla premièrement les yeux, et luy fit prendre quelque goust au droict. Dès lors, disciple assidu de Cujas, il le suit partout où il porte son enseignement : à Cahors, à Bourges, à Paris, à Valence, nous le retrouvons toujours profitant de ses leçons, partageant ses savantes recherchés. Sur cette route que lui faisait ainsi parcourir l'amour de la science, le sort lui avait réservé une faveur nouvelle, A cet égard, du reste , les bancs de l'école ont de tout temps porté bonheur. Loysel y trouva un ami A l'université de Bourges, un jeune homme suivait les mêmes leçons, et les essais de l'étudiant : Il souhaitait se consacrer à la médecine, comme avait fait son grand-oncle Jean Loysel, médecin des rois Louis XII et François Ier ; mais son père ne voulut pas, disant qu'entre le danger auquel les medecins sont contrains de s'exposer de jour en jour, un medecin ne pourroit estre que medecin au lieu qu'un avocat pouuoit devenir president et chancelier : À Toulouse, où son père l'envoyait, Loysel rencontre Cujas, et ce maître, c'est l'élève qui nous l'avoue, fut cause qu'il ne quitta point la science du droit, dont les autres docteurs le degoustoient à cause de leurs barbaries Il est lié par une amitié complice à Pierre Pithou Successeur de Du Moulin, il est considéré comme le premier "penseur" de droit Français. Disciple de Cujas, il le suit à Bourges. Il est donc formé à la méthode des Humanistes historiens. * Février 1560 : reçu avocat à Paris. * 1564 : Procureur général à Paris Parmi ses clients : le duc d'Anjou, frère d'Henri III, Catherine de Médicis, la maison de Montmorency, le chapitre de Notre-Dame de Paris... ducs d'Alençon et d'Anjou, frère du roi Henri III. Quand il est question pour ce dernier d'un mariage avec la reine Elisabeth d'Angleterre, Loysel publie un remarquable mémoire pour prouver qu'un prince français ne peut accepter le rôle secondaire qu'une telle alliance impose''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Discours d’Antoine Loisel, lors de l’ouverture de la Cour de Justice à Agen en 1582. Cette « Remonstrance » bien connue s’intitule « De l’amnestie ou oubliance des maux ». Le juriste commence par remarquer qu’« en vingt ans … de nos guerres, nous avons tant veu d’Edits de pacification que nous en avons quasi perdu le compte » (R, p. 6). Il se propose alors de distiller l’essentiel de tous ces édits dans son discours : c’est « l’oubliance des injures passees, d’autant mesmement que c’est le fondement de tous les autres articles, et duquel dependent environ une quarantaine d’articles de ces Edits » (R, p. 9). Il devient bientôt clair que cette « oubliance » n’équivaut pas à une amnistie purement juridique. Rejetant et la vengeance et le pardon comme inutiles à la suite des guerres civiles, Loisel déclare qu’il « reste ce seul remede d’oubliance et abolition des injures et offences reciproquement souffertes, effacer tout le plustost que l’on peut, et faire en sorte qu’il n’en demeure rien aux esprits des hommes ny d’un costé ny d’autre, n’en parler, et n’y penser jamais » (R, p. 17 ; c’est nous qui soulignons). Loisel va bien au-delà de l’amnistie pour se porter ici aux confins de l’amnésie. Ce qui donne à penser que la mémoire visée par les édits ne fut pas limitée à la seule mémoire publique et visible qui fonde la poétique du Ronsard des Odes. Mais cette mémoire, on l’a vu, n’est déjà plus celle des Discours''Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique. Il termine sa carrière en tant que procureur général près la Chambre de justice de Limoges. Loysel est un bon adepte du Mos Gallicus, méthode des humanistes, mais la pratique va l'éloigner de l'étude du droit Romain et de l'Histoire. il est politiquement un défenseur du Roi et des pouvoirs du Roi et va donc estimer qu'il faut que le droit soit celui du royaume. Il parle d'abord d'un droit Français avant de parler d'un "Droit Universel de notre Royaume". Il estime que les coutumes soient " enfin réduites à la conformité, raison d'une seule loi", il en tire son œuvre "institutes coutumières" en 1607 dont la forme est Romaine et le fond coutumier. Loysel va mettre 40 ans pour ce recueil de 958 maximes. C'est l'expression du droit Français dans une forme élégante. C'est ainsi qu'il fixe les bases du Droit Français en fusionnant les règles de nombreuses coutumes et de Droit Romain. * * * * * * * * * * SES ÉCRITS . Ses livres . et la bannière qu'elle prend aux Bourguignons à la portes de Bresles, le 27 juin.]] On a de lui : De l'Université de Paris Note : La fin du texte, au verso du f. 36, est suivie de la mention : "Extraict d'un plaidoyé faict en Parlement par M. A. L. les vendr. six. & treiziesme juing, & mard. vingt. juill. & douziesme aoust, M. D. LXXXVI.". - Par Antoine Loisel d'après BN Cat. gén.. - Titre courant : "De l'Universite de Paris.". - Ornement au titre, bandeau et lettrine gr. sur bois Sources : CG, XCIX, 491 Édition : , 1587 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Imprimeur-libraire : Abel L'Angelier (1553?-1610) Divers opuscules tirez des mémoires de M. Antoine Loisel, dans Gallica Divers opuscules tirez des mémoires de M. Antoine Loisel, Description matérielle : 34-LXXVII-754-2 p. Édition : Paris : impr. de Vve J. Guillemot : I. Guignard , 1652 Auteur du texte : Baptiste Du Mesnil (1517-1569), Antoine Loisel (1536-1617), Pierre Pithou (1539-1596) Éditeur scientifique : Claude Joly (1607-1700) Institutes coustumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes tant anciens que modernes du droict coustumier & plus ordinaire de la France dans Gallica Institutes coustumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes tant anciens que modernes du droict coustumier & plus ordinaire de la France Description matérielle : 79 p. Description : Note : Par Antoine Loisel d'après une éd. parisienne de 1637 où figure le nom de l'auteur Édition : Paris : A. L'Angelier , 1608 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Institutes coustumières... A. Loisel. dans Gallica Institutes coustumières... A. Loisel. Description matérielle : In-4° , pièces limin., 80 p. Édition : Paris : A. L'Angelier , 1607 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Institutes coutumières dans Gallica Institutes coutumières Nouvelle édition revue, corrigée et augmentée Description matérielle : 2 vol. (432, 521 p.) Édition : Paris : Durand , 1846 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Annotateur : Eusèbe de Laurière (1659-1728) Éditeur scientifique : André Marie Jean Jacques Dupin (1783-1865), Édouard Laboulaye (1811-1883) 2 documents numérisés : Volume 1 - Volume 2 Institutes coutumières de M. Loisel,... avec des renvois aux ordonnances de nos rois, aux coutumes et aux autheurs dans Gallica Institutes coutumières de M. Loisel,... avec des renvois aux ordonnances de nos rois, aux coutumes et aux autheurs Description matérielle : 2 vol. (4-402, 300-101 p.) Édition : Paris : Durand , 1758 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Éditeur scientifique : Eusèbe de Laurière (1659-1728) 2 documents numérisés : Tome 1 - Tome 2 Institutes coutumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences & proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coutumier et plus ordinaire de la France dans Gallica Institutes coutumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences & proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coutumier et plus ordinaire de la France Description matérielle : 164 p. Édition : Paris : H. Le Gras , 1637 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis dans Gallica Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis Description matérielle : 2-367-19 p. Édition : Paris : S. Thiboust , 1617 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Pasquier ou Dialogue des advocats du parlement de Paris dans Gallica Pasquier ou Dialogue des advocats du parlement de Paris Description matérielle : 1 vol. (VI-362 p.) Édition : Paris : Videcocq père et fils , 1844 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Éditeur scientifique : André Marie Jean Jacques Dupin (1783-1865) - De l’amnestie ou oubliance des maux faits et receus pendant les troubles … Remonstrance faite en la ville d’Agen, à l’ouverture de la Cour de Justice en 1582, par Pierre Pithou, suivie d'une lettre d'envoi de Loisel à Pithou du 8 novembre 1594. Paris, Robert le Mangnier, 1584. Pour une excellente analyse des contradictions internes des discours prononcés par Loisel pendant les guerres, voir Jotham Parsons, The Political Vision of Antoine Loisel, Sixteenth Century Journal, Kirksville (Missouri), vol. 27, 1996, p. 453-476. Désormais les références au discours d’Antoine Loisel sont indiquées par le sigle R, suivi de la page et placées entre parenthèses dans le corps du texte''Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. ''Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique.. - Homonoce, ou de l'accord et union des sujets du roi, etc., Paris, 1595 ; - La Guyenne (recueil de harangues prononcées à la chambre de justice de cette province), Paris, 1605 ; - Mémoires des pays , avilles , comtés , évéchés et évéques de Beauvais et Beauvaisis , Paris , 1617 , ; Institutes coutumières , etc., souv. imp., et dont la dernière édit. a paru en 1783 avec un comment. d'Eusèbe de '' Laurière , Paris , 2 vol. in -12 ( le chancelier d'A- guesseau et le P. Mabillon ont recommandé la lec- ture de cet ouv); cinq Opuscules ( parmi lesquels il faut distinguer celui qui a pour titre : Pasquier, ou Dialogue des avocats du parlement de Paris ) , réunis en 1 vol. in-4, sous le titre d'Opuscules di- vers, pub. par Cl. Joly , avec la vie de l'auteur en tête, Paris, i652 et 1656; - des Poésies latines, Paris, 1610. On attribue encore à Loisel l'écrit intit. de l'univ. de Paris, et qu'elle est plus ecclésiastique que séculiere, Paris, 1587, in-8.- - ''Institutes coutumières ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences et proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coustumier et plus ordinaire de la France / par M. Antoine Loisel, 1637. C'est une édition originale du principal ouvrage de Loisel. L’ouvrage est important, et l’avocat Antoine Loisel, ami et disciple de Cujas, met plus de quarante ans à l’élaborer, en dépit de sa brièveté. Il S’agit d’un recueil de 908 maximes, empruntées aux sources juridiques les plus diverses et classées par ordre de matièresLibrairie Historique Fabrice TEISSÈDRE. - Sept remontrances publiques, par M. A. L'Oisel, 1596. - Dialogue des Avocats, réimprimé, en 1813, par Dupin''Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe'', Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. - Mémoires du Pays, Ville de Beauvais, et Beauvaisis, où il donne des détails intéressants sur la Famille Loisel. Il serait également difficile d’adhérer à la thèse de Michael Wolfe qui, à l’appui de ce discours, fait de Loisel la source de la politique de l’amnistie chez Henri IV (« Amnesty and Oubliance at the End of the French Wars of Religion », Cahiers d’histoire, Montréal, vol. 16, no 2, 1996, p. 49)Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique.. - Antoine Loisel, célèbre jurisconsulte, dans ses Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis, éditée en 1617, p. 255, consigné, sur Jeanne Hachette et sur les femmes de Beauvais... : : Jeanne Laisné, dicte Fourquet, fille de Mathieu Laisné, de Beauvais, laquelle se monstra si courageuse au siège que Charles, dernier duc de Bourgongne, y mist du temps du roy Louis unzième, qu’elle arracha des mains d’un porte—enseigne son drappeau, lequel elle porta et présenta dans l’église des Jacobins. En reconnoissance de quoy le roy la maria avec Collin Pillon ; les affranchissant de toutes tailles et imposi— tions par ses lettres du XXII février M.CCCC.LXXIIIMonuments français inédits pour servir à l'histoire des arts depuis le VIe siècle jusqu'au commencement du XVIIe, Nicolas Xavier Willemin, chez Melle Willemin, 1839.. : Mais qu’est-il besoin de nommer particulièrement Jeanne Laisné, ny la femme de maistre Jean de Bréquigny, qui fut si hardie que d’arrester son évesque par la bride de son cheval, lorsqu’il voulut sortir de la ville, craignant le siège des Bourguignons, attendu que toutes les femmes de la ville en général se monstrèrent si vaillantes en ce siège qu’elles ont surmonté la vaillance des hommes de plusieurs autres villes...Monuments français inédits pour servir à l'histoire des arts depuis le VIe siècle jusqu'au commencement du XVIIe, Nicolas Xavier Willemin, Éditeur chez Melle Willemin, 1839.. * * * * * Citations . Formules telles que Loysel aimait les trouver pour synthétiser le droit en une suite d'adages juridiques, pour beaucoup encore valables : *''En mariage trompe qui peut'' *''Qui peut et n'empêche pèche.'' *''En crime, il n'y a point de garant.'' *''Fille fiancée n'est prise ni laissée ; car tel fiance qui n'épouse point.'' *''L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais la profession.'' Dans Des partages, XXVII *''Boire, manger, coucher ensemble, c'est mariage ce me semble. Mais il faut que l'Eglise y passe.'' *''On lie les bœufs par les cornes et les hommes par la parole.'' *''Qui fait l'enfant, doit le nourrir.'' *''Qui veut le roy, si veut la loi.[http://gallica.bnf.fr/anthologie/notices/01496.htm ''Institutes coutumières, manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes du droit coutumier & plus ordinaire de la France, 1607, livre I. max I.]. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Mariage . Antoine Loysel est incité à se marier le 2 août 1563 avec Marie de Goulas (1541 - 1595), fille de Léonard Goulas, ancien avocat au parlement, secrétaire des commandements de Gaston d'Orléans, et Filipe du Mesnil. cousine germaine de Nicolas Goulas, qui est aussi la nièce de l'avocat Jean-Baptiste Dumesnil. Avocat du roi au parlement de Paris sous les règnes des rois Henri II, François II et Charles IX, il gagne une grande réputation par sa probité, son savoir et son éloquence, ainsi que pour son zèle pour le bien public. Avocat-général dans l'affaire de l'Université contre les jésuites, il conclut contre eux. Antoine Loysel et Marie Goulas ont 12 enfants. Elle meurt à Paris le 22 août 1596. Elle est comme son mari inhumée en l'église Saint-Jean en Grève, à Paris * * * * * Descendance . âgé.]] thumb|260px|Statue de [[Chrestienne Le Clerc du Vivier, belle mère de son fils Niçaise.]] Antoine Loisel et Marie Goulas ont : ¤ Marie Loisel (° 1567) mariée à Claude Joly, lieutenant général, mère de Claude Joly (2 février 1607, Paris - 15 janvier 1700, Paris) homme de lettres français''Les maisons canoniales du chapitre de Beauvais et leurs possesseurs'', Librairie de Mme Veuve Pineau, 1870.. ¤ Antoine II Loisel (1569 - 1610) se marie en 1602 avec Anne Bailly (1585 - 1642). Le contrat stipule en faveur d'Anne Bailly un douaire de 1500 livres''Bulletin de Société historique du sixième arrondissement de Paris'', page 25, 1921.. Il est conseiller au Parlement de Paris et à la cour en 1604. Antoine Loysel est malade. Pendant cette indisposition, il perd Antoine Loysel, son fils aîné, conseiller en la Cour, qui meurt le 23 décembre 1610. Anne Bailly est la fille de M. Bailly, président en la Chambre des comptes et Chrestienne Leclerc du Vivier. Elle accouche le 23 septembre de l'année 1611, d'un fils posthume, Niçaise, futur conseiller en la Cour. Ce Niçaise Loisel (1611 - 1652) est le grand-père de Pierre Coustant Pierre Coustant (1654 -1721) et un des ancêtres des familles Coustant et Mottet. Antoine Loysel fait élever cet enfant auprès de lui, et il en marque son plaisir par ces vers : : Quis Civilliaca lateal, si quaeris, eremo, : Laertesque senex, Thelemacusque puerInstitutes coutumières d'Antoine Loysel; ou, Manuel de plusieurs et...', p.lxii.. Pierre Pithou, conseiller au Parlement le 11 mai 1629, avait épousé Chrétienne Loisel, fille d'Antoine, conseiller au Parlement en 1604, et mort en 1610[http://www.euraldic.com/lasu/tx/txt_bs1862_paris.html ARMORIAL DU PARLEMENT DE PARIS par M. Bonneserre de Saint-Denis (1862)]. ¤ Guy Loisel (1571 - 1603), chantre en 1590, est conseiller en la grande Chambre, chanoine de Notre-Dame de Paris et prieur de La Chaise. La septième maison canoniale du chapitre de Beauvais appartient à Messire Guy Loisel, en 1584, après lequel elle est vendue, le 30 janvier 1604, à Me Léonore Le Bou. Il porte : : D'argent, à trois merlettes de sableLes maisons canoniales du chapitre de Beauvais et leurs possesseurs, Librairie de Mme Veuve Pineau, 1870.. ¤ Valentine Loisel (1572 - 1641), est mariée à Guillaume Marescot, avocat du roi. ¤ Jean Loisel 1573 ¤ Claude Loisel (1575 - après 1622) est sieur de Flambermont, possesseur de la terre et ferme du Chouquoy, demeurant à Flambermont. Arrêt du Parlement portant que la terre de Vendeuil , décrétée sur Pierre Loisel, écuyer, sieur de Quèvremont, vendue à la charge du droit et cours de l'eau appartenant à l'abbaye de Breteuil, 1648. ¤ Léonie Loisel 1577 ¤ Renauld Loisel 1578 ¤ Édouard Loisel 1582 ¤ Jacques Loisel 1585 ¤ Charles Loisel publie le Trésor de l'histoire générale de notre temps, depuis 1610 jusqu'en 1628, Paris, 1636. Antoine Loisel reçoit deux prébendes pour ses enfants à Beauvais et à Laon. Sa famille est anoblie en 1590. La Famille Loisel est maintenue noble au Conseil le 20 novembre 1668, ainsi qu'en la Cour des comptes des Aides le 29 avril 1644. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Avocat français du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Magistrat français du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Jurisconsulte français Catégorie:Ancien Droit Catégorie:Naissance en 1536 Catégorie:Naissance à Beauvais Catégorie:Décès en 1617 Catégorie:Histoire de la Picardie Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Famille Mottet